The present invention relates to cargo restraints for securing a cargo container or pallet and, more particularly, relates to an improved cargo restraint that minimizes the likelihood of damage caused by snagging of the cargo pallet on the cargo restraint.
As is well known in the art, cargo restraints are commonly used in aircraft and other vehicles to secure cargo containers or pallets to prevent excessive movement during transport. Typically, cargo containers are loaded, handled, and aligned into their approximate position within the compartment of the aircraft. As the cargo container is positioned into its final position, a retractable cargo restraint is lifted from a position generally within the floor into an engaged and locked position. The cargo restraint overlaps a flange-like portion or pocket of the cargo container and secures the cargo container relative to the floor to minimize vertical and horizontal movement thereof. However, it is often necessary for these cargo restraints to be overrideable. That is, these restraints should be capable of being deflected downwardly to enable a cargo pallet to slide thereover.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,348, which is commonly assigned and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, a cargo restraint is shown having a wing-type camming feature. As best seen in FIG. 1 herein, the cargo restraint 200 is pivotally mounted to the longitudinal members 202 of a frame 204. The cargo restraint 200 includes a central base 206 having a tapered extension 208 on each forward and aft side. The tapered extension 208 has an upwardly sloping camming surface 210, which causes the cargo restraint 200 to retract downwardly into the frame 204 upon engagement by a cargo body. As can be appreciated from the figure, tapered extensions 208 have the aforementioned wing-type configuration. However, this wing-type configuration may not afford maximum protection against snagging or other contact with the cargo pallet.
Cargo pallets are often covered with a cargo netting which drapes over the sides and down to the floor of the cargo area. This cargo netting is particularly susceptible to snagging on tapered extensions 208. Potentially, the cargo netting may cause damage to the cargo restraint or, in some situations, cause damage to the underlying frame structure. Damage to the cargo restraint and/or frame structure may lead a delay in scheduling of the aircraft in order to accommodate the necessary time for repairs. It should be appreciated, that any delay in flight scheduling may equate to a potential for loss revenue.
Moreover, this wing-type cargo restraint typically requires expensive forging dies for its manufacture and, furthermore, requires an exorbitant amount of machining time to create the final configuration. Still further, the sheer size of the wing-type cargo restraint requires additional material, which increases the cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an overrideable cargo restraint that is capable of minimizing the likelihood of snags and/or inadvertent damaging contact between the cargo pallet and the cargo restraint. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an overrideable cargo restraint that eliminates or at least minimizes the existence of overhanging features, which have the potential of being snagged and/or damaged. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a cargo restraint that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art systems.
In accordance with the broad teachings of the present invention, a cargo restraint system for retaining a cargo pallet having an advantageous design is provided. The cargo restraint system comprises a frame having a receiving channel and a pallet latching member. The pallet latching member is rotatably coupled at a first end to the frame for pivotal movement between a stowed position and a retaining position. The latch member includes a pair of camming surfaces that are engageable with the cargo pallet during an overriding movement of the cargo pallet, which forces the pallet latching member into the stowed position. The pallet latching member has an overall maximum width that is less than a width of the receiving channel of the frame to eliminate any wing-like feature and minimize the potential for damage to the pallet latching member caused by inadvertent snagging of the pallet latching member by the cargo pallet.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.